Ranmanga Daioh
by ShaD.23
Summary: It was an average day in Nerima, but then Ranma and Akane met some new classmates. A Ranma/Azumanga Daioh crossover. Read and review Please. ALL DONE NOW!
1. Another Day, Another Daioh!

Hello. I'm the Author/Artist/Singer/Cartoonist/Anime and Manga Conni suer known by my screen name as Shady. I've only been watching it for about 2 months, but I've fallen madly in love with Azumanga Daioh. While it's not my favorite, it's definitely is near the top(perhaps 4th place, 3rd is Tokyo Mew Mew, 2nd is InuYasha, and first place is and always will be Ranma1/2). So now I'm doing a crossover of two of the most absolute chaotic Anime/Manga's ever to grace the planet. I give you all now **RANMANGA DAIOH!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ It's obvious to everyone this is a fanfic.

_Special thanks to tsubasafan and Diko Linnai and everyone on the Rumic Messageboard who ever looks at my stuff._

The sun rose on Nerima that fateful morning. Ranma had not slept a wink that night and was very tired. Still, he got himself together and left for school like he always did. He was about half way there when he could hear someone approaching. It was Akane, and she looked to be in the foulest mood she had been in for a while.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!"she called.

"What did I do this time?"Ranma mumbled. His head hung and he fell asleep before Akane even came to him. She swung her school bag at Ranma, hitting him right in the side of the head. Still, Ranma was standing perfectly still and was still asleep.

"WHY'D YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME, RANMA!?"she screamed in his ear. Ranma jerked awake instantly and looked at Akane.

"Look, I'll pay you for lunch last week, just gimme some time."he mumbled.

"What are yo talking about!?"Akane called, but he was already back asleep.

"HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO!"Akane called. Ranma jerked awake again, but what he saw made him jump. A beat up car came zooming toward him and Akane. He put his arm around Akane and flipped over the oncoming vehicle. He landed and stared as the car continued to shoot down the street.

"Are you okay Akane?"he asked. No response. He turned to look at her and saw a look of shock on her face... and he looked down and saw why. He accidentally grabbed her breast when he jumped.

"Hey, Akane?"

"YOU PERVERT!"she yelled at him, punching him hard in the face.

Later, the two finally got to school. The teacher wasn't there for some reason, and a few new girls with pink uniforms were sitting in class with them. Ranma was about to ask Akane if she knew what was going on, when the principal came in. Ranma scooted back in his seat. He was still tired and didn't feel quite like fighting him this morning.

"ALOHA EVERYBODY!"he called. "I come to tell you all you have new teacher again and new students, too! Please say hello to Miss Yukari Tanizaki!"

A young teacher with curly brown hair and a sweater came in. She looked quite upbeat.

"Hello class!"Miss Yukari said nicely. She turned quickly and began to write their lesson quickly on the board. She turned quickly, a couple of the Furinkan students scooting back.

"NEW ASSIGNMENT!"she called out. Even Principal Kuno jumped. He quickly walked out of the classroom.

The rest of the class went for the most part without any other problems. Ranma dosed off a few times, only to have miss Yukari snap at him each time. When he was awake, though, he took a look at some of the new girls in the classroom. There was one with light brown hair and glasses, on who didn't look interested in the schoolwork with short brown hair that curled up, one with untidy brown hair who also didn't seem interested in the schoolwork, one who was quite busty and looked quite tough with long black hair, one with short brown hair looking at the tough looking one one who was staring off into space with long brown hair, and a little girl with red hair in two pigtails. Ranma raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Saotome?"Miss Yukari asked.

"I was just wondering, what's that little girl doing here?"Ranma asked. She turned to wave at Ranma.

"That's Chiyo, the child prodigy."she answered.

"What's a prodigy?"Ranma asked.

"It means she's super smart, Ranma."Akane said. Ranma look from Akane to Chiyo(who was still waving)and back again. "If a super smart kid can skip a few grades"Ranma began "why can't a super dumb one go back, Akane?" At this, Akane froze. She felt her body tense up and swung hard at Ranma's face, yelling "RANMA, YOU JERK!"

Later, while everybody was at the cafeteria eating lunch, Ranma was walking about the schoolgrounds looking at the new students(they all had different uniforms). He came up to the one with the short hair that curled up who was in his class that morning.

"Hey."he said plainly. She turned to look at him. "What's up?"she asked

"You're new here, aren't you?"Ranma asked.

"Sure am! I'm Tomo."she introduced herself.

"Ranma"he responded. "So why are there so many new students here today?"

"Oh, I guess it's my fault."she said calmly. Ranma was a little confused, but had heard(and seen)stranger. "While working in chemistry class at our old school"Tomo went on "I accidentally dropped a few chemicals on the floor and a puff of smoke went into the ventilation shaft. A few minutes later, the fire alarms went off and all the hallways were full of smoke. There wasn't any fire, but the fire department cause a few damages to the school, so our school has to spend a little while at a few other schools."she finished as if it were an ordinary story. Ranma stared in amazement. "Well, that's interesting."he managed to say. "So, who are all the other girls in the class?" Tomo pulled out a photo of the girls. "This one is my friend Yomi"she said pointing to the girl with glasses. "This is Kagura"she said pointing to the girl with untidy hair. "This is Sakaki"she said pointing at the tough-looking girl. "That's Kaori, but we call he Kaorin" she said pointing to the girl who was looking at Sakaki in class. "You already know Chiyo-chan"she said pointing to the little girl. "And that's Osaka."she said pointing to the girl with long brown hair. "Osaka?"Ranma asked in confusion. "She's from Osaka, so we call her Osaka."Tomo said with a grin. Ranma had definitely heard stranger, but this was high up on his list. As Ranma stood there trying to make sure he got everything, he saw Akane walking with the other girls he saw in the class... except the one named Sakaki. Ranma poised himself for combat. He could tell she was nearby. Then, he felt it! He flipped and landed a drop kick on Sakaki who was coming up behind him and Tomo as the others stared in amazement and disbeleif(except for Kaori, who fainted).

"C'mon!"he called, assuming a defensive position, a competitive smile on his face. "Even if you hide your battle aura, you still didn't hide your presence. I could tell you were coming! I'm ready for... Hey... are you getting back up?"he asked. Sakaki just lied there, straining to get up. She looked back at Ranma.

"What was that for?"she asked.

"Weren't you trying to get me from behind?"Ranma asked.

"No."she responded. "I was just going for a walk." Ranma's face flushed red at this. "Eh, heh, heh, heh... Sorry... Ranma Saotome."he said holding out his hand to help her up.

"Sakaki..."she said grabbing his hand... and pulling him crashing to the ground. Ranma, slightly dazed, stared at her. To his amazement, she smiled. "Call us even."she said. Ranma nodded as she stood up and walked off.

"C'mon Ranma, we have class!"Akane said grumpily. She snatched him up by his pigtail and began to drag him back to the school as he flailed in pain.

Later that day, Ranma and Akane were walking home with the new girls, talking about how different this were at the two schools. If the immensely strange things Ranma and Akane told the girls frightened them, they didn't show it. Finally, the talk turned to their summer break, which had ended recently.

"We all won a trip to Chine, Mr. Saotome."Chiyo explained. "It was real fun. Have you ever been to China?"

"Let's just say I don't have a lot of fond memories of China..."Ranma said plainly. "And don't call me Mr. Saotome, it makes me feel old. Just call me Ranma."he added. Chiyo blushed as he looked at her. "Why don't you like China Mr. Saotome, I mean, Ranma?"she asked. Ranma turned to look at her. She felt herself get lost in his deep blue eyes. "Are you at all familiar with ancient curses of China?"he asked as he turned to start walking again. "You'd be surprised." Yomi said calmly. "That's right!"Tomo piped up. The other girls were strangely quiet at this. "How surprised?"asked Ranma as a truck vroomed past. It drove right through a puddle and splashed Ranma, Chiyo and Tomo with cold water. Ranma instantly turned into a girl and sighed. "Figures. Well..."she said turning to Chiyo and Tomo, but she stopped before she could utter another word. Standing where Chiyo and Tomo were at was a small fox and a monkey.

Hey, there. It's me, Shady. I hope you like chapter one. I'll begin chapter two soon. You can bet some serious stuff is going to go down. Until then.


	2. More of the Cursed

Okay. Chapter two folks, and it's not about to end with this either.

Ranma stared in disbelief. Did Chiyo and Tomo really find the Cursed Training grounds of Jusenkyo? She look more closely at the fox and monkey. The monkey's hair around her head curled up just like Tomo's and the fox had two small pigtails just like Chiyo's. Ranma looked to the other girls. Their plain expression said it all. They HAD found the Cursed grounds of Jusenkyo. After about 5 minutes of standing there completely silent, someone finally spoke up.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"asked Yomi. Ranma shrugged and they walked off. A few minutes later the nine of them were walking down the street again.

"So, I guess you found Jusenkyo when you went to China?"Ranma asked. Sakaki nodded. "It was interesting, I'll give it that much."Kagura said. "So what happened?"asked Akane. "Well, to put it simply"Yomi began "we came to the place full of springs when Chiyo-chan said she wanted to explore. When them found it, Chiyo-chan said she wanted to try and climb the bamboo growing out of one of the pools, so Tomo decided to try and race her to the top on another one. Chiyo-chan slipped halfway up and fell into a spring and Tomo slid down hers into her spring when she saw Chiyo-chan fall. They both came out as a monkey and a fox a few seconds later."

"Yeah, I know the shock, trust me."Ranma said, her face turning a little red. "Anyone else unfortunate as some of us?"she went on. The rest of the girl shook their heads. They stopped at any ice cream parlor and got some soft serve(Ranma holding Chiyo's for her). Later, they continued on home when Ranma saw someone from afar. It was a middle aged man with a nervous expression and thick glasses. A couple of the girls grew a little stiff when they saw him.

"Who's he?"asked Ranma. "That's Kimura, a teacher from our school."Yomi whispered.

"You might not want to let him in on your secret, Ranma."Sakaki said quietly to her.

"It's no secret. Everyone knows about it."Ranma said calmly. At this, Kimura looked at the crowd to see what the talk was. He saw Ranma and froze up.

"He-hello girls."he stuttered. "Warm day, is it not?"

"Yeah, it's warm."Ranma said calmly.

"It's a good idea to dress lightly."he said nervously. "In fact, gym clothes and swimsuits are an excellent idea to escaped some of this heat."he added, sweating. Ranma and Akane looked on in shock while the others stared in disgust.

"Thank you for that revelation."Ranma said quickly, and the girls hurried off.

"So, you are cursed, too?"Yomi asked Ranma.

"What, can't you tell?"she responded."You'd be surprised how many people have been cursed. I'll bet with you two half of Tokyo will have been to Jusenkyo before long."

"What other kinds of curses are there?"Kaorin asked.

"Alot."Ranma said. "There's the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Duck, Cursed Spring of the Drowned Cat."she said with a shiver. Sakaki blushed slightly at this. "There's the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Pig."she said holding Akane's ears. "The Cursed Spring of the Drowned Panda, obviously the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Girl, there's supposed to be a Cursed Spring of the Drowned Man, but nobody can seem to find it and plenty more. Some old guy fell into the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Child and became a little boy, and with the variety, there's probably a spring that will turn someone into a little girl too." As Ranma said this, Sakaki turned even more red.

"D'you think there's a Cursed Spring of the Drowned Sea Slug?"asked Osaka.

"Last time I checked, sea slugs weren't found in Mainland China."Yomi said. Osaka simply shrugged and they walked on. They stopped Dr. Tofu's to get some hot water and turned themselves back.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all tomorrow."Akane said waving. The others wave too, but Chiyo was looking straight Ranma. She felt her face blush as she watched him walk off. Osaka walked off fantasizing of the many Cursed Springs while Kagura just walked off. Tomo and Yomi were bickering about how careless Tomo is, while Sakaki walked off, wondering about what Ranma said about the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Child, Kaorin walking beside her. It seemed that all was as it should be for both Ranma and the girls...

Hi. Did you like the second chapter? I'll make the 3rd chapter soon. Trust, me. If you think it's all going to be smooth sailing, you're sorely mistaken. Until next time!


	3. A Three Dream Circus

Chapter 3. Starting with this one, things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

Sakaki walked through a misty valley. She had no idea how she got there. She looked left and right, but couldn't see much with the thick mist. It was also very hot. She was sweating so much, her shirt was sticking to her back. Then she began to finally see something. It was a spring. She walked up to it and stared down into it.

"Why would there be a spring in the middle of a valley?"she wondered, She looked around. She couldn't see anything else around in the valley. Was it just her imagination, or was it getting hotter? She could feel great, huge drops of sweat falling from her face. She looked down into the spring. It seemed to be quite cool. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall forward, right into the spring. It WAS quite cool. It felt so refreshing as she felt herself floating up to the surface. She reached out to the edge of the spring to climb out, but something seemed strange to her. The fog was starting to fade alittle. The valley seemed so much bigger now. Not only that, so did everything else. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were tiny. She turned to the spring and looked int it and blushed. She looked like she was only five years old.

"Congratulations, Sakaki."she heard from behind. She turned and saw Ranma standing over her, smiling. "You have found the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Child."he went on. She blushed once again.

"I thought you said it turns whoever goes in it into a little boy."she said in a little voice, which she also blushed at.

"I guess there was another."Ranma said with a smile. He hoisted her up onto his shoulder. "Now, we need to get back to Tokyo. They all probably wanna see you."he said as he walked off. She looked down at the passing ground and felt a great swell of joy. Just then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakaki-chan! HI!"Chiyo called. Sakaki quickly turned to see Chiyo, as a fox, trotting toward her and Ranma from an alley. Ranma let her down and she hugged Chiyo, who affectionately licked her face. Sakaki flushed brilliantly red.

"Now you're the one who's little."Chiyo said happily. "Isn't that right Mr. Tadakichi?" Sakaki looked at Chiyo's pet Great Pyrenees who was sitting right next to her. The dog barked affectionately and rubbed up against Sakaki. She laughed as his whiskers brushed up against her face, tickling her, blushing brilliantly the whole time.

"Chiyo-chan?"Sakaki asked. The fox smiled.

"I'll call you chan from now on, Sakaki!"she said proudly. Sakaki blushed again. Sakaki-chan. She liked how that sounded. Finally, she remembered what she was about to ask Chiyo.

"I was wondering if I could ride Mr. Tadakichi, Chiyo."she asked nervously. The fox sat there, completely still, them smiled again.

"You can ride him if you want, Sakaki-chan."Chiyo said happily, wagging her tail. Sakaki felt her face split into a huge grin and climbed on top of the great dog. He began to walk down the alley to a very familiar street. This was the street that Kamineko lived at. She felt herself grow nervous as she saw the gray cat sleeping on the wall he always sat on. She walked up to him an began to climb a wall of ivy that grew up the wall.

"Be careful, Sakaki-chan!"she heard Chiyo call. "that can be really dangerous." She climbed up to the top and began to walk to the cat. His ears pricked up and he looked right at her. She reached out for him, but stopped, not wanting to be bitten when she was trying not to fall of a wall. She began to pull her hand back when he came up to her and rubbed up against her, purring. She felt her face flush red again, and began to pet him behind the ears. Chiyo and Mr. Tadakichi barked happily in union for Sakaki. Then, as Sakaki began to pull her hand back from Kamineko, she began to see a bright light to her left that was quickly growing. If engulfed her and the next thing she knew, she was lying in her bed, the morning sun glistening through her window. She sighed and rolled over, trying her best to lock this wonderful dream in her memories.

* * *

Tomo walked through the alls of Furinkan. She had her schoolbag over her shoulder and a huge grin on her face. She walked past a few of her new class mates and sat down a her desk. When Miss Yukari walked in, she handed back a perfect 100 on Tomo's paper, while everyone else got a zero... except Ranma, for some reason. He too had a 100 on his page and gave Tomo a smug grin. She returned the face and stood up to the board. She wrote down the entire report that she had written for the assignment from the beginning of last term. Ranma stood up and wrote down an entire monologue from the new textbook they were working in. Tomo surged with fight and drew a perfect monkey on the board. Ranma smirked at her and drew Tomo perfectly on the board. Tomo felt her blood boil and grabbed a pail Yomi was holding in the hall and dumped in over Ranma, turning him into a girl. Ranma grabbed a pail Chiyo was holding in the hallway and dumped it over Tomo, turning her into a monkey. Tomo screeched in anger and tackled Ranma. The two of them fell out of the window strait for the pool. They both splashed down into the pool and climbed out, resuming their fight. Ranma chased the monkey down, but Tomo was too smart for Ranma. She climbed up a tree and taunted Ranma from a high branch. Ranma got angry and jumped high for her. Tomo, seeing this, jumped down from her branch and grabbed the lowest one with her tail, Ranma sailing right over her, smashing into the clock on top of the school. Tomo chirped in ecstasy as the other girls and Akane came down to congratulate her. Then, she began to see a bright light from beside her. She held her tail up to shield the light from her eyes as it engulfed her. The next thing she knew, she was lying in her bed. She sighed and turned over.

* * *

Chiyo walked through an alley in Tokyo. It was early afternoon and she wanted to get home before it got darker. Just then, she saw four boys from Furinkan jump out at her.

"Give us you schoolbooks and lunch, child prodigy, and we might let you keep your pigtails."one of them commanded while the others laughed. Chiyo grew extremely scared and shrunk against the wall. She shook in terror as the boys came closer. Just when they were right next to her, a red streak shot out between her and the boys. They looked around but didn't see anything. Just then, another red streak shot by, but this time it hit one of the boys. When it stopped moving, Chiyo could tell what it was. It was Ranma. The other boys charged at Ranma, but he was too quick for them. He jumped up and kicked each of them down. Chiyo felt her face redden as she watched him. He dusted himself off and turned to Chiyo.

"Are you okay Chiyo-chan?"he asked. She nodded slowly as he helped her up.

"Want me to walk you home?"Ranma asked.

"Um... Sure."she said nervously. The two walked down the street, Ranma holding her hand. She blushed as she looked up into his shinning eyes. They were very bright for some reason. Just then, she noticed his eyes weren't shinning. The glare was coming from beside him. She held her arm over her eyes as it grew brighter. The next thing she knew, she was lying in her bed, the morning sun shinning through her window. She turned over under her covers and blushed as she thought of Ranma again.

Later that morning, Ranma and Akane met up with with the girls from the day before.

"So, how are you this morning?"Akane asked.

"Okay..."Tomo sighed. "I forgot to do my homework again."

"RANMA!"called Chiyo. She ran up and hugged Ranma around the legs.

"Hi Chiyo. I guess you're happy to see me."Ranma said trying to pry her off. She wouldn't let go. She liked how Ranma felt.

"Well, this is one new girlfriend I'll let you keep, Ranma, but only since you make such a cute couple."Akane said jokingly.

"What are you talking about?"asked Yomi.

"Well"Akane began "Ranma has been known to have his fair share of girlfriends. He's not really that reliable."she added giving him a look.

"What the Hell is that s'possed to mean!?"Ranma demanded. Chiyo froze and looked up at Ranma, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You mean you awready have a girlfriend, Ranma?"she said tearfully.

"NO! I don't have ANY girlfriends. Don't listen to Akane!"he called giving Akane a look. She simply shrugged and walked off. Chiyo wiped her eyes and grabbed Ranma around the legs again, a huge smile on her face.

"Looks like Chiyo-chan has a new crush, eh Yomi?"Tomo whispered. The two giggled to themselves as Ranma tried to join them, dragging Chiyo all the way. After walking for a while, they noticed Sakaki had stopped walking with them. Ranma looked back and saw her crouched down.

"What's she doing?"he asked the others. They each shrugged. Ranma ran back to see what she was doing.

"Yo! Sakaki. We're gonna be late. What're you doing?"he asked as he came up to her. She turned and showed Ranma something that made him shriek in terror. Latched onto her hand was a small gray cat. Ranma began to stumble back.

"Get-get that thing away from me!"he called, shaking violently. Kamineko looked at Ranma and let go of Sakaki's hand and chomped on to Ranma's.

"AH! SAVE ME!"Ranma cried, running down the alley, Kamineko dangling from his hand all the way. Sakaki stared in amazement at what had just happened.

Hey there. I hope you're enjoying the story. Incase you don't know, in Azumanga Daioh, Sakaki wants to be shorter and often daydreams of riding Mr. Tadakichi, so that's why I had her dream about the Spring of the Drowned Child. I'll add a new chapter soon, but I've got a few unfinished works waiting for me. Until then.


	4. The Sideshow,um,Halftime Show

I've finished 'InuYasha and the Curse of the Cat Demon King' so now I can start back on my other stories. Well, it's time for chapter four. I hope you're all still reading. Sorry about the chronic Writer's Block.

* * *

Ryoga walked slowly through the halls of Furinkan High School.

"Am I in Tokyo yet? I just don't know..."he wondered to himself. Meanwhile, Ranma and his father were at home doing their afternoon training. Ranma was jumping from tree limb to tree limb. He saw his father(as a panda)leap straight for him. Ranma readied himself, but then he heard from behind him...

"BARK!"from Chiyo. Ranma jumped at her high bark and his father swung hard at his face. Ranma flew into the pond as Chiyo looked in shock. Why was Ranma fighting a cute panda and why did it hit him in the face, she wondered. Ranma climbed out of the pond and shock herself off. She looked at fox.

"What's the big idea, scaring me like that, huh?"she called. Chiyo rubbed up against Ranma's leg. Ranma reached for a kettle of hot water and poured it over him and Chiyo.

"HI, RANMA!"she called happily, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Uh, Chiyo, you don't have any clothes on."Akane said. Chiyo looked down at herself and jumped.

"Uh... Miss Akane? Can you help me?"she asked nervously. A few moments later, Chiyo was dressed in some old clothes of Akane's. She leaned on Ranma, humming merrily.

"So what d'you want, Chiyo?"Ranma asked, irritated.

"I just wanna hang out with you, Ranma."she said happily. She cuddled up to Ranma, who got uncomfortable. He looked at Akane, who was stifling a laugh.

"What the Hell's so funny?"Ranma demanded. She waved off as she continued to hold her breath.

"You two make a cute couple."Nabiki said. At this, everyone except Ranma and Chiyo laughed. Chiyo blushed and squeezed Ranma tight. Ranma continued to grow tense.

* * *

Ranma and the others were hard at work in class. Ranma looked up at Miss Yukari, who was sleeping on her desk. He rolled his eyes, but was grateful that Hinako wasn't around anymore. He wondered what happened to her.

"Hey, did you hear that Miss Hinako has been promoted to Head Disciplinarian?"Hiroshi whispered to Daisuke. Ranma froze at this and turned to them.

"Was she really promoted to Head Disciplinarian!?"Ranma asked.

"MR. SAOTOME!"Yukari called. Ranma felt a powerful battle aura fly over the class. "YOU WILL REMAIN QUIET! WHEN WORKING! UNDERSTAND ME!?"she thundered. Ranma nodded sheepishly and buried his head in his textbook.

That afternoon, Ranma and the girls sat together in the cafeteria. Ranma ate quietly, wishing summer break would come soon.

"Hey, Ranma?"Tomo called over to him. He turned to her.

"What's up?"he responded.

"D'you like spicy stuff?"Tomo asked. Ranma shrugged.

"Why?"

"Yomi tries to give spicy stuff to people who don't like spicy stuff."she went on. Yomi glared at her from behind her glasses. "Ask Osaka. She knows all about that."Tomo went on. Osaka looked blankly at them.

"What are y'all talking about?"she asked.

"Spicy stuff."Ranma said. "You don't like it, do you?"he asked. Osaka waved off.

"No, I can't stand spicy stuff."she said quickly. Ranma looked down at his lunch Akane gave him. Straight and simple, she could not cook. Ranma slid it to the girls and walked off. Akane glared up at him as he left. Yomi took a look at it.

"Is it good?"Kagura asked. Akane shrugged.

"It usually isn't."she said glumly. The girls looked at her.

"Usually?"Tomo asked.

"I don't cook that well, and I can't really remember what I cook with, so I just put whatever I think will taste good this time in. I don't always remember exactly what I use." As she finished this, the girls looked at her in shock, except Osaka. She looked closely at the food and began to eat the rancid concoction, the rest of the girl staring in shock. Osaka finished the last horrific bite and slid the box to Akane.

"More, please."she said quickly. Akane stared in disbelief.

* * *

Ranma and the girls walked home silently.

"So, do you have a lot of friends, Ranma?"Chiyo asked, wanting to know everything about Ranma. Ranma sighed and looked up to the sky.

"I guess you could call them friends."he said. Just then, a familiar voice rang out.

"RANMA! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR-OOF!"

Ryoga face had just smashed into Sakaki's fist as she was stretching. She looked behind her and saw him lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"she asked. Ryoga slowly turned over.

"Don't worry... I'm okay..."he said slowly. Ranma looked quickly at Sakaki.

"Are you sure you don't know any Martial Arts?"he asked. She shook her head again. Ranma looked down to Ryoga. "Awright, what the Hell do you want, Ryoga?"

Ryoga slowly got to his feet. He swayed on the spot for a few moments then shook his head quickly.

"I've come for our fight, Ranma! We will end this now!"he called, readying himself. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Listen Ryoga."Ranma said calmly "You really need to calm down. You lose your temper so much, it's really not good for your blood pressure."he said waving off. Ryoga glared at Ranma and reared back, but just then, Ryoga felt someone grab his arm. He looked down and saw Chiyo looking up at him, huge tears welling up in her eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT RANMA, MISTER, PLEASE!"she wailed. Ryoga was dumbstruck. What was going on?

"Who _are_ you?"Ryoga asked.

"That's Chiyo-chan, Ranma's new 'Girlfriend."Akane said, the others cracking up instantly.

"She's not my girlfriend, dammit!"Ranma thundered. Chiyo instantly threw her arms around Ranma's waist, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Ranma! You don't need to be nervous around me."Chiyo said happily. Ryoga stared for a few seconds, then fell to the ground, uncontrollable with laughter. Ranma grew tense and glared at Ryoga. He stomped over to him and shoved his fist into his laughing face. Ryoga lied unconscious, still grinning.

"Let's get the Hell outta here."Ranma said. The eight of them walked off talking once again, but Sakaki stayed behind for a moment. She looked down at the still out cold Ryoga and felt her face redden. She felt the rest of the world melt away around her and Ryoga. What was going on, she wondered.

"HEEEEY! MISS SAKAKI!"called Chiyo. Sakaki instantly snapped out of it and looked at the crowd still walking down the street. With one last glance at Ryoga, she ran down to join them.

* * *

Yukari and Nyamo were enjoying dinner at Ukyo's restaurant. Yukari, as usual, was drunk out of her mind.

"Sooooooooooo..."Yukari said, pouring Amazake over her Okonomiyaki "What school did you get dumped on, eh?"

"Thanks for putting it that way."she said grumpily. "I have been teaching at Daimon High School"she responded "and it can get really chaotic there. This one girl, Ryoko Mitsurugi, gets into a Kendo fight almost every day."she said pulling her tray away from the slowly growing puddle of Amazake. "So, where did you end up going to?"she asked in a friendly voice. Yukari glared at her.

"WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW!?"she thundered.

"Why would I know? You didn't know where I went."she said calmly.

"That's because even the principal doesn't know who you are, how are we supposed to know where you went?"she taunted. Nyamo glared at her. Just then, Ukyo came over to them and saw them.

"Hey, you're the new teach at school, aren't you?"she asked Yukari. She looked at Ukyo quickly.

"SAKE! NOW!"she screamed, thrusting her glass at Ukyo. Ukyo looked shaken, but took the glass.

"What school do you work, Yukari?"she asked again. Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Freakin' High School!"she said, Nyamo staring in shock.

"Freakin'... High?"she murmured. Ukyo returned with a pitcher of Sake for the two.

"She's our new teacher at Furinkan High."Ukyo said. She looked at Yukari who seized the pitcher and chugged the whole thing down. "Don't you think you've tipped back enough glasses?"she asked nervously. Just then, Yukari stood up and began to sway back and forth. She began to shout loudly and danced spasticly in place.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!"Ukyo commanded. Yukari instantly froze and collapsed into Nyamo's arms.

"Yukari, you've really crossed a line this time, y'know?"she said. At this, Yukari looked up with a cheesey grin on her face that Nyamo knew. She felt her front grow wet instantly and she let out a howl of fury as Yukari fell to the ground in a drunken coma, vomit hanging down her mouth.

* * *

What's up? Did you like chapter 4? I know you will probably think it's weird, Sakaki having a crush for Ryoga, but I thought it would be kinda cute, seeing that Chiyo has a crush and Sakaki never had one in the show(come to think of it, apart from Kaorin, none of them did... interesting). Anyway, Sorry it took so long. I got Tekken 5 for Christmas and it's really cool. I also got a cool idea for a story after this one, but don't worry, this story is still far from over. Until next time.


	5. Ranma is El Gato Loco!

I'm in total shock right now, but I'm certain you'd rather not know why right about now, so I'll tell you later. Okay. CHAPTER 5!

Ranma walked through the halls of Furinkan that morning. He saw a few of the girls standing together talking and wondered what they were talking about.

"What's up?"he asked.

"SAOTOME! PREPARE YOURSELF!"called a familiar voice. Ranma flipped over and landed on top of Kuno's head.

"What's up, Sempai(upperclassman)? How have you been?"

"I have a challenge for you, Ranma. Do you accept?"he said in his refined voice. Ranma turned without another word.

"So, what are you talking about?"Ranma asked.

"Manga."Tomo said quickly.

"Hey. Y'know in American, why do they call it Anime?"Osaka asked suddenly.

"Beats me."Ranma said.

"D'you like Anime, Ranma?"Osaka asked.

"I don't really have time to watch it."he responded. "I did see one once, though."he went on. "I can't remember what it was called but there was a girl with horns and blue hair in it. Do you like Anime."

"Tomo likes Lupin III, everybody knows that."Yomi said.

"I saw this one about a girl with pink hair and invisible hands growing out her back. It was real scary."said Osaka.

"...I've read Tokyo Mew Mew before."said Sakaki.

"You do surprise me."said Ranma. "Why?"

"The girl in it is part Iriomote Cat and becomes a cat."she said quietly.

"That's nice..."said Ranma.

"Do you like cats, Ranma?"asked Sakaki.

"Not really, no."he responded quickly. Sakaki just looked at him and turned.

"maybe..."she thought "maybe... not everybody likes everything..."she wondered as she walked into the classroom.

* * *

That afternoon, the girls and Ranma continued their talk of Anime and Manga as they walked home.

"There's this one Manga about a little boy who solves mysteries. Hey, have any of you heard of it?"asked Osaka. The rest shook their heads.

"What Anime do you like, Chiyo?"asked Sakaki. Chiyo opened her mouth but at that moment, Ranma was knocked over by Shampoo on her bicycle.

"Nihao Ranma! Today beautiful. Why not come date with Shampoo?"she asked happily. Ranma jumped up and was ready to yell at Shampoo for hitting him(again)when Ranma felt something weigh him down again.

"Ranma can't go on a date with you! He's my boyfriend!"Chiyo called happily. Shampoo looked down at Chiyo and began to laugh.

"HA HA HA! Shampoo see Ranma popular! HA HA HA!"she laughed.

"Listen, give me a break! Everybody keeps giving me that over and over again, I don't need it from you."Ranma shouted. Shampoo cleared her throat and rubbed up against Ranma.

"Ranmaaaaaaaa..."she said with a grin "Shampoo want date with you. Come with Shampoo."

"Give me one good reason."Ranma said grumpily. Shampoo smirked and pulled a bucket of water off the back of her bicycle. Ranma began to stumble back when Chiyo threw her arms around Shampoo.

"Please, don't hurt Ranma!"she said quickly.

"Just- just put down that water Shampoo. P-p-please?"Ranma stuttered.

"Water?"asked Chiyo. "But why does she have water?"

"Shampoo use water if Ranma don't have date with Shampoo."she said in her mischievous voice. Chiyo threw her hands up to block Shampoo, but knocked into the bucket and it dumped all over her and Shampoo. Ranma screamed in terror as Cat Shampoo chased after him, Fox Chiyo barking as she followed. Sakaki blushed as she saw Cat Shampoo.

"What was that all about?"asked Yomi.

"Shampoo fell into the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Cat."Akane moaned. Sakaki blushed again, redder, as she thought about the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Cat.

"What about Ranma?"asked Tomo.

"It's a long story. Because of something that happened when he was little, Ranma is terrified of cats of any shape or size."Akane responded.

"So that's why he said he didn't like cats this morning."thought Sakaki. She looked down the street and could still see Ranma, running from Shampoo, Chiyo still following behind.

* * *

"SHAMPOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ranma ran back up the hill that Shampoo began chasing him at. As usual, Ranma didn't really pay much attention to where he was going while Shampoo chased him. Chiyo, on the other hand, got a bad feeling as she raced up the hill. She thought it was amazing that she had so much energy, but then she thought 'foxes have much more energy than humans.' She raced faster as she thought this, not holding back anymore. Just then, Shampoo leapt up and latched her claws into Ranma's back. He toppled over as he screamed in terror. Chiyo barked loudly at Shampoo, but she didn't let go. She rubbed up against Ranma, purring. Ranma froze and felt his mind escape him. Chiyo looked in puzzlement as Ranma sat on all fours and mewed shrilly.

* * *

Akane and the others walked on as they heard barking once more. Akane turned and saw Chiyo racing after Shampoo as they shot past.

"Why is Chiyo still chasing that girl?"asked Yomi. Akane shrugged but then froze as she saw Ranma charging up at them, meowing loudly.

"Oh, this is just great."moaned Akane.

"What's wrong with Ranma?"asked Kagura.

"When he gets to scared of cats"Akane explained "Ranma thinks he's a cat and causes a lot of chaos. For some reason, I'm the only one who can snap him out of it."

"Why is it a bad thing when Ranma is a cat?"asked Sakaki. Just then, Tomo ran out to try to catch Ranma. He leapt on her and began to claw at her mercilessly. Leaving Tomo dazed on the asphalt, Ranma saw Akane and leapt for her open arms. Just then, Chiyo, who was still chasing Shampoo, ran around Akane's legs and knocked her over. Akane knocked her head into a fountain as she collapsed and fell unconscious. Ranma landed on her and rubbed up against her. When she didn't respond, he leapt up into a tree and began to clean himself(Sakaki flushing brilliantly red).

"So... what should we do?"asked Chiyo who had just returned to human form(wearing a T-shirt Ranma had given to her last time she came over). The rest of them shrugged.

"Maybe one of us should try to get him to come down."piped Kaorin. They looked at each other. Kagura stepped back, Yomi slid her glasses up nervously, Sakaki wondered if Ranma would bite her hand, Osaka tried to climb the tree but kept sliding down each time she took a step up and Chiyo remembered she wasn't good at climbing trees. Just then, they heard Tomo moan. Yomi smiled and splashed Tomo with the water from the fountain, waking and transforming her instantly.

"EEK! Eek ooh, AH!"screeched Tomo. Yomi smiled as she picked her up and flung her into the tree. Tomo began to rave down at Yomi then froze as she heard growling. She slowly turned to see Ranma, his back arched up. Tomo began to slowly climb up the tree limb as Ranma hissed at her. She dropped down off the branch but saw how high up she was and snagged her tail around it before she fell to far. Ranma began to slowly stalk closer to Tomo, Tomo hysterically screeching at the girls down below to save her. Sakaki came to catch Tomo, but when Ranma saw her, he jumped off, right into Sakaki. The others stared in terror at this, but then in confusion as the saw Ranma purring in Sakaki's lap.

"I guess he doesn't feel scared around you like the other cats."said Yomi.

"Do you want me to scare him away?"Kagura asked excitedly. Sakaki froze and put her hands out in protest. Ranma rubbed up against her, Sakaki flushing red again.

"I wanna pet kitty Ranma too, Miss Sakaki!"Chiyo said happily. Just then, water splashed all over Chiyo, Sakaki and Ranma. Akane stood over them, a mad look in her eye.

"What the Hell just happened?"asked Ranma.

"Well, all better now, Ranma."Akane said in a smug voice. Chiyo barked at Akane angrily. as she walked away.

"Aiyaa! To bad. Today over and Ranma still no date with Shampoo!"came a voice from above. Shampoo jumped down off a wall close by. Chiyo began to growl at her.

"Shampoo date with Ranma tomorrow."she said happily, turning her nose up in the air. Just then, a splash of water drenched Shampoo from behind.

"Maybe that will shut you up."Yomi said grumpily. Ranma jumped back as Shampoo began to walk toward her, but then, Chiyo began to bark once more and chased Shampoo down the street once again.

"I think Chiyo-chan likes being a fox. Whadd'you think Ranma?"asked Osaka. Ranma moaned and walked off, the others joining her. Tomo ran and jumped up Yomi's shoulder, chirping happily.

"So, what kind of Anime does Chiyo-chan like?"asked Yomi. The others shrugged.

Me again. I'm getting _really_ random with my chapters. I hope you like this one. Well, I'm going to start the next chapter after I finish a few other things first. It won't take too long though, so don't worry. Until then.


	6. OH NO! Another Culture Festival!

It's time for chapter 6. I hope you're ready, cause, uh, I'm not. ROFL!

* * *

Ranma ran quickly to school, Akane trying to keep up.

"Jeez, Ranma. You seem like you actually want to go to school today!"she called.

"Well, it's not every day that we get outta schoolwork, is it?"he called back. They zoomed past Osaka and Chiyo, Tomo, who was sulking alone, Sakai, Kamineko dangling from her hand(Ranma, being so full of joy, didn't even notice), Kagura, who saw them and ran to catch up.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"she called to Ranma.

"Ranma's excited we get out of schoolwork today since preparations for the Culture Festival begin today."Akane called to Kagura. Kagura smiled and ran to catch up with Ranma.

"This guy's fast."she thought to herself.

"Today we're taking suggestions for the culture festival."Chiyo said as she stood at the head of the class. "We are open to any suggestions."she added with a smile.

"Yakisoba stand."Ranma said quickly. Akane quickly knocked him upside the head.

"Can you not think without your stomach for once, Ranma?"she barked. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"Or ramen stand"he said, turning back to Chiyo. Akane growled to herself.

"That sounds great! Thank you Ranma."Chiyo said happily as she turned to write Ranma's suggestion on the board. "Anyone else?"Chiyo asked. A boy from the other school raised his hand. Chiyo said nothing and turned to write 'Cafe' on the board, the boy putting his hand down. Another girl from the other school raised her hand. Once again, Chiyo said nothing, turning to write Haunted House on the board, the girl putting her hand down. Chiyo's smile faded alittle. "Tomo?"she asked, holding her hand out. Tomo tossed a yen piece to Chiyo, who caught it and put it in her pocket.

"Did she lose a bet?"Ranma asked Yomi behind him.

"Chiyo's gonna put up a comment box since we got the same two suggestions as the last two years,"she explained. "Tomo always puts a 5 Yen piece in for good luck, I dunno." Ranma sighed and slumped into his seat when he heard it. Countless girls screaming in fury. The Great Happosai had struck again.

"Excuse me, Teach, I got business."Ranma said as he jumped out of his seat.

"Mr. Saotome! What are you doing?"Yukari called. Ranma looked out the window. Sure enough, there was Happosai, a pack of girls chasing him.

"Wait for it... wait for it... w-a-i-t... f-o-r... i-t... NOW!"Ranma called, jumping out the open window, Chiyo fainting instantly. Ranma shot down at Happosai and landed right on top of him. Ranma snatched the pack of stolen underwear and flipped off the old man as the pack of girls began to stomp him into oblivion.

"That should teach him."Ranma said with a smirk as he landed near the school doors.

"HELLO!"came a voice from behind Ranma. He jumped, the pack of stolen garments flying through the air. Ranma turned quickly to see the nervous looking man he saw when the girls first came. What was his name again?

"Kurama?"Ranma asked.

"Kimura."he said nervously, catching Happosai's pack. "For me? I will treasure it forever!"Kimura said as he fled quickly.

"HEY, YOU FREAK!"Ranma called. "Dammit."he spat.

"Tardy, harassment, conspirating to a panty theft operation. I expected better of you, Mr. Saotome."came a voice from behind that made Ranma freeze. He turned and saw her, four foot nothing and menacing, Hinako Ninomiya.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!"Ranma plead.

"HAPPO 5 YEN SATSU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"he cried, putting his hands up in terror.

* * *

"Ranma, you look terrible. What happened?"asked Chiyo as they walked home.

"Don't worry about it..."Ranma said as he slumped with them. "A word of caution, don't even move when Hinako is around, you won't get off easy."

"So, who was that old guy?"asked Osaka. Ranma kept walking sluggishly.

"Happosai. If you see him, run... Fast!"Ranma warned, shuddering.

"Why was he being chased?"asked Sakaki.

"He's the biggest lech in this plain of existence."Ranma explained. "Plus, he's immortal, so there's no stop to it."

"I wonder what would happen if he and Kimura met."wondered Tomo. The others(except for Ranma)turned to her in shock.

"Don't even joke about that!"called Yomi. Tomo shrugged and they continued on.

Happosai and Kimura sat alone in the Tendo house. Kimura handed Happosai the pack of panties. Happosai's face split into a wicked grin.

"Thank you."he said sincerely. "I will return the favor someday, as promised."

"Thank you, sir."Kimura said in his shaky voice. Just then, the doors slid open, announcing Ranma and Akane.

"Bye! See you all tomorrow."Akane called.

"She said good bye, Chiyo! Get off!"they heard Ranma call.

"Flee, my friend, flee!"commanded Happosai. Kimura jumped out the open window and spastically climbed over the wall. Ranma quickly collapsed on the deck.

"So... I always think with my stomach?"Ranma asked.

"Where did that come from?"asked Akane. Ranma shrugged.

"If a Yakisoba stand isn't a good idea, what is?"he asked.

"Oh, shut up. We'll think of something for the Culture Festival."

"Sure, but our class obviously lacks something needed for a good Culture Festival... Imagination."Ranma sighed. Akane glared at him then stomped off upstairs. On her balcony, though, she thought to herself "He's right... what HAVE we ever come up with in our class..." Akane hung her head and wondered.

* * *

The next day, Ranma, Akane and the girls were walking downtown, trying to come up with ideas for the Culture Festival.

"Nyamo sometimes says stuff about what she and Yukari did for their Culture Fest when they were in school."Tomo said.

"Who's Nyamo?"asked Ranma.

"Another teacher from our school."Yomi said.

"Well why don't we ask Yukari about it. She might have a few ideas for the Culture Fest, right?"asked Ranma.

"Yukari can't remember what she ate for breakfast."said Kagura. "Ofcourse, I can really talk, I'm lucky to remember if I saved my game a few seconds after."

Ranma rolled his eyes. Just then, he remembered something.

"I GOT IT! If we can't ask Yukari about the past, we'll go TO the past!"Ranma called. The other girls stared in confusion, but Akane looked alittle alarmed.

"You're not..."she began as Ranma turned quickly to her.

"The Nanban Mirror!"Ranma cheered. "We could use it to go back and see what they did for their Culture Fest! It would make for an awesome Culture Fest! Right Akane?"

"Hold on, genius! Don't you remember the last time the mirror was used?"Akane called in shock. Ranma turned to head home. Akane turned to the girls. Needless to say, they were puzzled.

"What's a 'Nuban Mirror?"asked Tomo. Akane sighed.

"The Nanban Mirror has the ability to send people through time."she said plainly. Each of the girls stood there completely silent.

"You're kidding, right?"asked Yomi.

"Trust me, I'm not kidding."Akane assured them.

"I believe you Akane."Osaka said with a blank smile.

"Really?"

"Do you even know what we're talking about?"asked Yomi.

"...Tempura?"asked Osaka.

"I rest my case."Yomi said with a sigh.

"Can we go back in time with Ranma?"asked Chiyo excitedly.

"You can't really believe this, can you?"

"Maybe we can see if they did something like we did when we go into the past."Sakaki added.

"Someone please save me."moaned Yomi.

"I wanna go into the past to see us in grade school!"Tomo suddenly said.

"What would be the point of that?!"snapped Yomi.

"I dunno..."Tomo shrugged. "I just thought it would be kinda cool."

"That would be cool."said Kagura. Yomi stared in amazement. "Can I go and see me in grade school?"

"Can we all get back to coming up with ideas for the Culture Fest?"

"Can I see Ranma in grade school?"Chiyo asked happily. Yomi roared in frustration and stomped off.

"What's with her?"asked Tomo.

"It would be kinda cool to see Yukari an' Nyamo in school, though. Why don't we use the mirror for that?"suggested Osaka. Akane sighed.

"No. We're not using the-"

"Hey Akane! Look what I got!"called Ranma, waving the mirror. The color quickly drain out of Akane's face as Ranma came closer.

"Ranma... put... that ... AWAY!"she stammered. Just then, Yomi looked back at them.

"What's going on?"she asked. Akane began trying to wrestle the accursed thing out of Ranma's hands, but with one jerk, it flew out of Ranma's hands into Osaka's. She smiled into it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the palm,"she smile, "who's the fairest of them all?"

"Gimme that!"Akane shouted, snatching it from Osaka. Ranma seized it and began to snicker to himself. Akane began to try and wrestle it out of his hands again, but this time, things didn't go so smoothly. The mirror had done it's work and transported the eight of them to the girls' old school, many years ago, during the preparation time for the Culture Festival. Akane glared at Ranma while the girls looked around in amazement.

"This doesn't feel real."Yomi moaned.

"Trust me, it's real."Ranma said smirking. "So, let's find Yukari."he said, wanting to get away from Akane's murderous look. The girls(except for Yomi)and Ranma began to walk off, then froze.

"What's wrong?"asked Akane.

"We don't know where to look for Yukari."they all said at once. Akane collapsed, followed by Yomi. Just then, someone ran by and accidentally stepped on Akane's face.

"Oh, sorry!"she said to Akane. She turned back to another girl. "Get a move on it, Yukari!"she called.

"I'm coming, Nyamo, I'm coming."she moaned as she walked by, accidentally stepping on Yomi's face. The eight of them stared at the two of them. For the most part, they looked the same, except for the Nyamo's hair was alittle longer and Yukari's curled up alittle like Tomo's.

"Wow. That is ironic."Ranma said slowly.

"My face hurts..."Yomi moaned blankly.

"So, have you come up with any ideas for the Culture Fest or not?"asked Nyamo.

"Weren't you supposed to come up with an idea for the culture Fest?"Yukari asked. The eight froze once again(Yomi snapping out of the shock from being stomped on).

"You gotta be kiddin' me!"Ranma moaned.

"They can't come up with stuff for the Culture Fest, either."Akane moaned.

"We should have just stayed in our own time."Yomi moaned.

"We can still see if they come up with something for the Culture Fest later like we did, right?"Tomo asked.

The girls shrugged and walked off to join the two.

* * *

What's up? I take too damn long on my chapters. Anyway, this one was way much random. I'm actually trying hard to think of what I should do next. Anyway, I actually put some info about myself in this chapter. I can't remember what I had for breakfast sometimes and sometimes save my game 3 times in a row because I can't remember if I saved 5 seconds ago. To tell the truth, I'm a lot worse at remembering stuff than I'm letting on, but you don't need to know about that(LOL!). Anyway, I'll come up with a new chapter as soon as I think of what's going to be in the next chapter, but don't worry, I'll be back soon(dammit, I procrastinate way too much). Lastly, yes, I know that the Nanban Mirror was broken after it was used in the Anime, but iI don't think Ranma would dream about using it if it were still broken, so maybe it was repaired. Then again, it was broken and deamed unusable in the dream, so I'm probably going in circles. Basically, I guess what I'm trying to say is don't think too much on it. I'm not, obviously(LOL!). Anyway, peace, take it easy.


	7. Circles

LaZ Teenager has nothing on me. I need to stop fooling around and get back to work! HAHAHA! Time for chapter 7.

* * *

Ranma, Akane and the girls hurried through the halls, eager to catch up with Yukari and Nyamo. They were so rushed that Ranma ran right into a girl with a bucket of water, drenching the two of them.

"OH! I'm soaked!"Ranma called.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"the other girl said quickly, helping Ranma up. Ranma wiped her face and turned to the girl... and stared.

"Ah? Kaorin?"Ranma asked in shock. "You weren't with us when we came here." The girl look at Ranma, confused.

"My name's not Kaorin."she said. "It's Usagi... but Kaorin sounds like a nice name."she said. The eight stood there in shock. Not only had they already ran into Yukari and Nyamo, it also seemed that they had met with Kaorin's mother. "Listen,"she said quickly "you're all wet. Let's go get you a dry uniform."she said grabbing Ranma's hand and jerking her off. She looked back at Akane as she hurried Ranma off. "By the way,"she called back "where's your uniform?" Akane looked back to the others, then hurried off to join Ranma and Usagi.

* * *

Ranma and Akane walked through the halls(Ranma quite smugly), indistinguishably from the other students in their pink uniforms.

"Wow, Ranma."Chiyo smiled. "You really are a pretty girl." Ranma grumbled to herself.

"So where do we start looking?"asked Ranma. Yomi shrugged. Just then, Tomo's eyes lit up.

"I got an idea!"she said quickly. Yomi stepped away from her.

"That's usually when we should be scared."she said gruffly. Tomo ran down the hall full-speed without another word.

"She has some real issues, doesn't she?"Ranma moaned. The 7 ran after her quickly. After taking a few quick turns, they saw Tomo ran into a class. Ranma, Akane and the girls ran in after her. Soon after entering the classroom, the girl's jaws dropped.

"What is it?"asked Akane. Yomi turned slowly to her.

"This is our classroom in the future."she said in a shaky voice.

"Wow. That's ironic."Ranma moaned. They looked to the back of the class and saw Tomo talking with Yukari and Nyamo.

"Soooooooooooo... Yukari! How's the ideas for the Culture Fest coming?"Tomo asked. Yukari just stared at her.

"Who are you?"she asked Tomo.

"Oh. I'm just a student you will have in about 20 years. So how are you doing, Nyamo?"Tomo asked a dumbfounded Nyamo.

"First off, why are you calling me Nyamo, we haven't even met."she responded.

"You're a teacher in the future, too."Tomo said with a cheery voice. Yomi turned to Ranma with a horrified look on her face. "Is it really safe for her to be telling them all this?"she asked in a shaky voice.

"Too late now."Ranma said calmly.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?"thundered Yomi. Ranma simply shrugged and turned to join Tomo.

"So, what's up Yukari?"Ranma said in a friendly voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU!?"she thundered.

"Yep. It's her, awright."Ranma whispered in Tomo's ear. "So,"Ranma said turning to Yukari and Nyamo. "I hear you need some ideas with the Culture fest. Can we help?"

"Are you even in our class?"asked Nyamo.

"Don't worry to much about details, um, Nyamo, was it?"Ranma asked. Nyamo sighed.

"Yukari didn't come up with a thing for the Culture fest."

"Well, I couldn't think of anything that could possibly top our hit from last year."Yukari said smugly.

"Why? What did y'all do last year?"asked Osaka.

"Well, it was my best idea yet..."Yukari began with a wide grin, but then, Nyamo smacked her upside the head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I'M THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE **HAUNTED HOUSE CAFE'** IDEA, NOT YOU!!!"Nyamo thundered. The girls stared at her.

"What did she say this time?"asked Ranma.

"We wanted to do a Haunted House Cafe' for our last Culture fest."Chiyo said blankly.

"This isn't ironic anymore, this is ridiculous."Yomi moaned. "Let me guess, one of you were an Invisible Wall?"

"I was!"Yukari said happily. Yomi rolled her eyes.

"And you were an Umbrella monster?"Yomi asked Nyamo. She, however, shook her head.

"Nekomata."she said quickly.

"Well, listen."Ranma interrupted quickly. "We have a great idea that will bring walls down."

"What are you planning?"Akane growled. Ranma smirked and turned quickly.

"WE ARE GONNA PUT ON THE BEST MAGIC SHOW TOKYO HAS EVER SEEN!"Ranma called out in zest. The color drained from Akane's face.

"You can't be serious Ranma!"Akane called.

"With a transforming monkey!"Tomo added quickly.

"Are you crazy!? We came to get them to help with our Culture fest!"Yomi snapped at Tomo

"Oh, so NOW you're all for learning from the past, eh Yomi?"Tomo said in a snobbish voice. Yomi beat her upside the head.

"And a fox!"Kagura added happily. Yomi buried her face in her hands.

"And the star attraction! A guy who turns into a girl!"Osaka said suddenly.

"I hope you can back some of this up."Yukari said suspiciously. Ranma waved off.

"Don't worry."Ranma said calmly. "We'll deliver. Now..."she began, a gleam in her eye "TO THE AUDITORIUM!" Ranma and the girls(except for Yomi, Yukari and Nyamo)ran through the door into the hall. Akane turned to them.

"We're going to regret coming here, aren't we?"Yomi said bleakly. Akane nodded. Yomi sighed and walked into the hallway, followed by Akane, Yukari and Nyamo.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Yukari and Nyamo's 2nd crazy Culture Fest experience was the magic show of the century! Well, next time, we'll see how things will go for Ranma and co. so don't go far. Heh heh heh... I'm running out of ideas(HAHAHA!)just kidding.


	8. Magic Madness!

Chapter 8. I think it's right to tell you this story is on the home stretch, but not quite finished yet. Well, here we go!

* * *

Ranma, Akane and the girls(including Yukari, Nyamo and Usagi)were ready in the auditorium.

"Kaorin... sounds alittle like Kaori..."Usagi wondered to herself.

"OKAY! Everybody paying attention?"Ranma called.

"When is the Culture fest, by the way?"Chiyo asked Usagi.

"It's today."she responded calmly. Ranma and co. stared at the three from the past.

"You're joking, right?"Ranma said slowly.

"Nope."Yukari said in a peppy voice. Ranma quickly turned to Akane.

"Let's use the Nanban Mirror again."she said quickly. Akane, however, shook her head.

"No! We're not using the Nanban Mirror."she snapped at Ranma. Ranma opened her mouth to argue, but Tomo piped up.

"Well, let's get to work! We got a Magic show to do!" Yomi glared at Tomo.

"First we came to get ideas for the Culture fest,"Yomi screeched, "then we decided to help out with the Culture fest, now we're gonna be part of it!?" Before Tomo could respond, the doors flew open and crowds of people piled into the auditorium. The color drained from Yomi, Akane and Nyamo's faces, but the others seemed unfazed(except for Chiyo who looked alittle nervous).

"What are we gonna do, Ranma?"she asked. Ranma put her hand on Chiyo's shoulder.

"Simple, kid,"she said with confidence, "We're gonna wing it." Akane turned with horror. It was never a good thing whenever Ranma would 'Wing it'. Before she could speak, Ranma turned to the crowd. "For our first act, may we have one Chiyo-chan, please?" Chiyo, shaking all over stumbled over to Ranma. She winked at the nervous Chiyo. "Now, watch closely!"she called to the audience. "ABRA CADABRA!"she called as she quickly splashed Chiyo with a bucket of water(using her Chestnuts technique so the crowd couldn't see the bucket). Chiyo took the burst of H2O and transformed before their eyes. The crowd cheered loudly at the dumbstruck fox. Chiyo trotted off stage as Ranma motioned Tomo to come on stage. "Now, watch carefully!"Ranma exclaimed. "NAMU NAMU NAMU!"Ranma chanted loudly as she once again flashed a bucket of cold water. Tomo changed in a flash and began to bow toward the cheering auditorium. Ranma felt herself swell with enjoyment. Just then, Yukari came on stage.

"Excuse me, but isn't this OUR Magic show?"she asked irritably.

"Well, aren't you grateful."Ranma said smugly. Yukari growled in rage and swung at Ranma, who dodged quickly. Yukari began to wildly swing at Ranma, who, using the Chestnuts technique, quickly caught each blow. The crowd wowed in excitement at Ranma's immense speed. Just then, Usagi came on stage.

"Excuse me, Ranma, was it?"she asked quietly. Ranma turned to ask her what the problem was, when Yukari's fist and Ranma's face became one. Ranma went flying and landed infront of Usagi.

"What's up, Kaorin?"she asked automatically.

"Usagi."she corrected her. "By the way, don't you mean Kaori?"

"Whadd'ya need, kid?"Ranma asked.

"Um, since you're not part of our class,"she explained, "you can't participate in our show for the Culture fest. I'm sorry." Ranma sat there in shock for a moment.

"Then, what about our girl who turns into a guy?"asked Yukari. Akane, however, handed Nyamo a bucket of hot water.

"Give this to Ranma."she said with a small grin. Nyamo dumped the water over Ranma, transforming him instantly. Ranma sat up and was greeted by a deafening howl of laughter at a boy in a girl's uniform. Ranma's face turned red and he charged off-stage.

* * *

"What was that for!?"

"Think of it as incentive not to use the mirror again."

Ranma(now dressed back in his old clothes)glared at Akane as she giggled to herself. Nyamo came over to Ranma suddenly.

"Well, that WAS a Magic show to remember."she grinned. Ranma sighed as he hung his head.

"If I were you,"said Yukari, as she came with the other girls, "I'd keep my head down for a while."

"How does 20 years sound?"asked Ranma.

"Alittle dramatic, but if it suits you."she shrugged. Usagi came to join them.

"So, where are you all going?"

"To the future."Ranma said plainly. Usagi stared blankly, but it didn't bother her.

"Well, okay, see you later I guess."she said turning.

"Well, I guess we'll see you when we get back Furinkan."Yomi said to Yukari.

"So, I'll become a teacher at Furinkan, eh?"she asked. "That's a top rated school. I must be really good."

"No, no, no!"Yomi plead. "It's a long story, but you won't be a teacher at Furinkan! You'll be a teacher here." Yukari sighed.

"You're kidding, I don't leave this Hell?"

"Well, you make it more interesting when you become a teacher here."Kagura said in a peppy voice, patting Yukari on the back. She nodded to Nyamo. "Later, Coach"she said. Nyamo's jaw dropped.

"I become a Gym teacher!?"

"Ha ha, Nyamo is a dumb Gym teacher, nyaa nyaa!"Yukari taunted. Nyamo growled and caught her with an uppercut.

"I can change this, right?"Nyamo asked nervously. Chiyo began to bark wildly.

"What's up with her?"Nyamo asked.

"I think she's saying don't create a paradox."Yomi said nervously. Tomo looked up at Yomi and ooked in confusing.

"I'll answer whatever it is later."she said down to her. Tomo sighed. Nyamo hung her head.

"Why a Gym teacher?"she moaned.

"Don't sweat it, you're a great Gym teacher."Yomi waved. "and you're alot more popular tha Yukari"she whispered in her ear with a smile. Nyamo finally smiled back.

"Awright, we have to go back now!"Ranma called. "We DO have our own Culture fest to do." The girls nodded and walked over to Ranma and Akane. They waved off to Nyamo(Yukari was still out cold on the ground)and left for the present.

"By the way,"Ranma asked Akane, "is Furinkan really a top rated school?"

"I have no idea."Akane said with a shrug. They stood before Furinkan and smiled.

"AWRIGHT!"Ranma cheered. "Let's do the best flashback Magic show Tokyo has ever seen!"Ranma called. The others cheered with him as they ran into the school.

* * *

"What the Hell is this!?"Ranma exclaimed in shock.

"Well,"Daisuke began, sitting behind the counter of their class' Yakisoba stand, "you DID suggest a Yakisoba stand, and since you all didn't come up with anything else, we decided to go with it."

"Your shift begins soon, but you still have time to enjoy the Culture fest."Hiroshi grinned. Ranma smacked his face and began down the steps to another stand.

"Hey there! Wanna chance to win a prize?"someone called. Ranma turned to the student.

"What kinda prize?"he asked. The kid held out a NecocoNeco toy. Ranma took one look at it and screamed in terror, running down the walkway. Sakaki saw this and turned to come to the stand.

"Um, what kinda of game is it?"she asked.

* * *

Sakaki walked down the walkway with Chiyo and Osaka.

"What are ya gonna do with that toy, Miss Sakaki?"she asked.

"I don't know. I might give it to someone."she said as she thought of Ryoga.

"D'you think Ranma would be scared of it?"asked Chiyo. Sakaki looked to the sky.

"... maybe..."she said softly. Ranma, however, sat on top of their Yakisoba stand, watching the three.

"It's just a toy... no reason to be scared of it."he reassured himself. "Okay!"he said standing up. "It's time to enjoy the Culture fest!"he cheered. Seconds later, the canopy of the stand tore, and Ranma fell through.

"Enjoying the Culture fest, Ranma?"Akane asked as he, Daisuke and Hiroshi lied in a heap. He sighed.

* * *

Well, that took too long to write so little. Well, it's time to begin wrapping things up, but don't worry. The next few chapters, I'll try to end this with some flare. I hope you look forward to it. Until then!


	9. Storm of Chaos

REJOICE! The Writer's Block is no more!!! Please don't hurt me for being away for too long!  


* * *

Ranma, Akane and the girls walked to school like they had been doing for the past few weeks, but then the most unexpected person came before Ranma.

"Mr. Customer! Ho are you today?"

"Oh, Jusenkyo Guide? What are you doing here?"Ranma asked. The guide closed his eyes with a smile and pulled out an old fashioned bottle full of what looked like ordinary water.

"I discovered magic Reversal Water in my plumbing."he said with a laugh "I was very surprised."

"Did you come here to give it to me?"asked Ranma. The guide nodded. "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You help so much, it seem right to give to you, Mr. Costumer."the guide said plainly. Ranma shrugged but reached for the bottle when yet another streak shot between him and the Guide.

"Ranma! I find you atlast!"Ryoga called(Sakaki blushing). Ranma looked at his rival and rolled his eyes.

"Ryoga,"Ranma began grumpily, "I'm trying to enjoy good karma, okay? Piss off!"

"Insult me, do you?" Ryoga riled up and jabbed at Ranma who quickly dodged... then jumped back in shock. Ryoga's attack sent the bottle of Reversal Water flying. Ranma charged after it, Ryoga hot on his trail(Akane and the girls following close behind). Ranma made a jump for the bottle when WHAM!

"Nihao, Ranma!"Shampoo called out happily from her bicycle(Ranma's face flattened against Shampoo's delivery box). Chiyo saw her and grew angry.

"Hey!"Chiyo called. "You leave Ranma alone!" Shampoo ignored Chiyo and turned to Ranma.

"Ranma. Are you ready for date with Shampoo today?"she asked in her romantic croon. Ranma, however, jumped out of her arms and leapt high for the bottle... then quickly turned back as a kunai flew for his face.

"Ranma!"Mousse thundered. "I've come for your head!"

"Piss off, Mousse!"Ranma spat. "I've got more important things to worry about!"

"Insult, do you?"Mousse riled. He flipped back and threw several stars at Ranma, but he wasn't about to let his guard down now. He kicked each of them away... one of them flying straight for the bottle! Ranma jumped forward after the bottle when something else shot for him.

"RANMA SOATOME, I CHALLENGE YOU!"Kuno roared. He knocked the bottle away as he sailed for Ranma... as the stray star snagged the shoulder of his kimono.

"So, you attack with a weapon?"Kuno called. "How disgraceful!"

"You're using a sword, ya idiot!"Ranma called as he kicked Ryoga in the face. Ranma leapt off his unconscious sempai and shot for the bottle. He reached for it, closer and closer. He almost had it when... SPLASH!

"What the Hell!?"Ranma called, wiping water from her face. She turned to look back when she felt a pair of grubby hands embrace her breasts.

"Ranma! Your glorious breasts are comfy as always!"Happosai cried joyfully. Ranma seized the old leach and cast him to the ground. Ranma turned back to the bottle and saw it plummet to the ground. Sweating bullets, Ranma dove for it, but it seemed like she'd be too late. It was almost to the ground when Ranma saw a young woman grab it.

"Sakaki?"Ranma asked, crashing painfully into the ground. "You sure you aren't a martial artist, you caught it so easily."

"Positive."Sakaki said with a smile. Ranma lay there for a moment in surprise when the others caught up... ALL the others.

"Ranma! Are you okay?"Chiyo asked.

"Ranma, date today!"Shampoo called.

"It's time we finish things!"Ryoga hissed.

"You head is mine, Ranma!"Kuno spat.

"Shampoo will be mine, today!"Mousse announced. Ranma had had enough! She turned to the small crowd behind her and burst!

"Listen to me, dammit! That bottle has the reversal water that can cure this stupid curse! If you'd be so kind as to leave me the Hell alone so I can enjoy the moment all my hard work pays off! So can you... why are you looking at me like that?"

Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo stared at Ranma and Sakaki, then charged for the bottle. In the jostling pack, the bottle was knocked from Sakaki's hand and went sailing through the air and landed in the basket in the back of someone's scooter. The five(including Sakaki)stared as it trailed off, then charged, everyone else joining them. Akane soon caught up with Ranma.

"Well, I guess you can't say you're surprised."she chuckled.

"It's can't get any worse than this."Ranma moaned. Just then, thunder struck. A few seconds later, rain began to pour. Chiyo and Tomo both came up along side Ranma and Akane, Chiyo barking loudly. Sakaki saw Ryoga turn into P-chan and almost tripped as she stared blushing at the cute little piglet. Shampoo charged for the bottle, Mousse flying along side her, honking loudly. Ranma, however, couldn't let this distract her! She almost caught up to the person's scooter when she looked back. It was Yukari. She took one look at the on coming stampede and sped off in a panic.

"An' I thought I was nuts, leave me the Hell alone!"she wailed in terror. Ranma sighed. It looked like things weren't going to end easily.

* * *

What's up? I know, I know, it took me forever to finally get this one out there. Fortunately, the next chapter will be the last(maybe next to last, if I deal the cards a certain way)so I'm psyched to work on it. It does suck that such a fun and cool story is finally ending, but you can quote me on this, things will end in royal, true Ranma and Azumanga Daioh fashion! Strap yourselves in, grab some tiyaki pastry and ramen(or just some popcorn)because you will not wanna miss the next chapter!


	10. Over My Head

Final chapter. No point in prolonging but also no point to hold back. Ranma and co. are gonna paint the town red!

* * *

The parade hurried down the streets of Tokyo, Yukari rocketing away.

"Yukari, c'mon! You gotta slow down!"Ranma called to her. Meanwhile, bringing up the rear, Sakaki saw Ryoga scurrying after Ranma, her face flushing brilliantly red at the sight of the little piglet. She didn't even seem to notice the Shampoo had turned into a fluffy kitty in the pouring rain. Quickly, she scooped him up and tossed him for Yukari. He sailed closer and closer to the basket of her scooter when BAM! Ryoga collided with Ranma. The two flopped over in into an arcade, smashing into a crane game.

"What the Hell's the big idea!?"Ranma demanded. Just then, she saw the crowd hurry by and tried to escape the mound of stuffed animals in the machine when she felt her leg snag. She looked down to see Ryoga with his teeth chomped down hard onto Ranma's leg. She quickly seized a Daddy-chan and smacked Ryoga hard in the head with it and hurried off. Now at the back, Ranma could barely see Yukari. Just then(as she realized she was still holding the stuffed cat)she got an idea. Locking on to Yukari, she threw the now soaked(and heavy)toy for her substitute teacher. Smacking her in the back of the head, she flipped over with the scooter and the motley crew swarmed her and her bike.

"THAT..."Ranma called leaping into the air, "IS..."shooting down at them, "MIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!"

With a deafening crash, the concrete shattered, the bottle sailing into the air. Ranma made a wild jump for it, but Sakai had already made a jump for it, seizing it. While the rest of the crowd stopped as she held it in her hands, she began to walk toward them... and squatted down to P-chan.

"P... P-chan?"Akane stammered. Why would he need it? Before she could ponder anymore, Shampoo made a dive for it and bit Sakaki hard on the hand... causing her to drop the bottle. A shuffling riot ensued once more, and the bottle managed to roll down the street. Ranma, catching sight of this, hurried after it. It wasn't long before the others caught sight of this and followed. Ranma at the head, the crowd quickly left Nerima and headed straight for Shibuya, the countless malls and shops nothing but blurs to the hurrying lot. Ranma saw Hachiko, the bronze dog statue at the station and leapt on top of it, then kicked off, shooting high in the air.

"Finally, some peace and quiet"Ranma chortled smugly, as she began to open the bottle. Just then, a white blur shot past her. Mousse was trying to take the bottle!

"Why you..." Before Ranma could fight back, she dropped the bottle. Face draining, she was helpless to watch as it dropped... into the hands of Happosai! As the eldretic pervert leap off cackling, Ranma fell to the earth, dumbfounded and trampled by the crowd for a second time soon after. Getting up(Mousse upon his shoulder), she hurried off again. Once again trying to get at the head, she pulled Mousse off her shoulder and began to whack some of the followers out of the way. Tossing the now dazed Mousse aside, she could see Happosai clearly, now. Summoning all her strength, the red-head charged at breakneck speed and landed a sweeping kick on the old master, sending him sky high, the bottle flying the opposite direction. While the crowd hurried after it, none of them taking their eyes off it, the ran head-long into the side of a building. Soon after, the falling bottle came to a crashing halt as it hit a hanging sign, showering Chiyo and Tomo(who were both bringing up the rear)in crystal blue drops of the shimmering water. No sooner had the been drenched did the two begin to glow and revert from their furry states into girls once more. The two looked up at the pouring rain and it registers that the two are cured. Chiyo jumps up in a cheer, a big smile on her face.

"We're back to normal now! YAAAAAAY!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAA! We're back to normal now!" The crowd stared as Tomo whined on the ground.

"Hey! Before we get into some trouble..." Yomi began.

"Put some clothes on!" Yukari finished. At this, Chiyo jumped and nervously covered herself while Tomo still sat, bawling on the ground.

* * *

"Well, this is your last day, then?"

"Yup. We're going back to our old school after today." Chiyo and Ranma walked through the halls as school ended for the week. Ranma had to admit, it was alittle sad to see them go.

"Ever gonna come back? You do seem like the destructive bunch."Ranma said with a light laugh. Chiyo only gave a small smile and walked with him. She looked at his hand and wondered if she should take it. Before she could, however, she heard Tomo calling her from down the hall.

* * *

"Kagura, wait up!" Akane hurried to catch up with her new friend. "Are you gonna come back for a visit, ever?"

"We may."Kagura said as she turned. "Not such a bad place here." She turned her face toward the sun with her eyes closed, a single, unseen tear gliding down her face.

"Kagura!" She wiped it away and looked to see Yomi with Sakaki and Kaorin following close by. Turning, she smiled as she saw Tomo, Ranma and Chiyo hurry up to them.

"Well, where have you all been?"came a voice away. They turned and saw Yukari, a smug scowl on her face. "D'you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Yeah, right, teach, you've just been skulking around trying to find us."Ranma waved off. At this, Yukari turned, her face a tad red.

"Well, if you're so big an' bad, Mr. Saotome,"Yukari sneered "you lead the way!"

"Lead the way? Lead the way to what?" Before Ranma could ponder his sub's words any longer, he was quickly surrounded by pink uniforms.

"Ooh! Can we go for ice cream?"Tomo asked excitedly.

"Ice cream!? You're so generous, Ranma!"Chiyo cheered.

"Ice cream would be awesome, pal!" Kagura smiled in agreement.

Ranma tried to push the girls off of him while he looked to the giggling Akane, aware there was no way out of this.

* * *

"Y'know, this one cost me most my lunch money, right? I'll have to pack for a week."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ranma. An' thanks for the ice cream." Tomo smiled as she licked her cone happily, leading the parade down the street. It was true, she and the others were all sad about going back to their own school, but it didn't matter. Living in the moment, in the slice-of-life, it was better than dwelling on the uncertainty of the future, sometimes. That's what they were all about. Her, Yomi, Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo, Kagura, Yukari, Ranma, Akane and...

"Hey? Where's Osaka?"she suddenly asked.

"You're right,"Yomi piped up "I haven't seen her since school ended."

"Hey, y'all!" They turned to see her running after them holding a bag.

"Where were ya, Osaka!?"Yukari barked.

"I fell asleep in class and everyone done cleared out before I woke up." Looking down, she spotted the bag she was holding. "Oh. Well, that's why my hand was so heavy,"she giggled as the others stared in total shock "I forgot, I bought ice cream for everyone." At this, Ranma swayed on the spot and fell backwards. Life was sweet, all was as it should be.

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

Ranma lounged on the deck of the Tendo estate. He had a strange dream the night before. Him as a girl, Akane dressed in pink school uniforms, a flying dog, Chiyo-chan and the others, flying flowers. It was all just weird. Spring-break had begun yesterday, and Ranma had every intention of enjoying it. Just then, he heard footsteps approaching, belonging to a kid by the sound of them.

"Hey, Chiyo. Couldn't stay away, eh?"Ranma sat up but instead saw a tiny girl, about four or five years old, with sharp, brown eyes and long black hair, wearing what looked like the girls' school blouse as a dress. "Who are you?"Ranma asked. Just then, as the little girl blushed and began to fidget, he saw Chiyo walk up beside her, a concerned look on her face.

"Chiyo-chan? What are you doing here?"Akane asked as she walked out, behind Ranma.

"Um, Ranma..."she began, fidgeting a small bit aswell "we went on a camping trip yesterday for spring-break, but we had to come back because of an accident."

"What kind of accident?"asked Akane, a hint of alarm in her voice. Ranma, however, upon hearing the word accident, quickly grew very alarmed. He took another look at the little girl.

"No..."

"Ranma?" Chiyo asked again "Do you know anything about mushrooms?"

The little girl was Sakaki.

**_THE END... OR IS IT?_**

**_

* * *

_**Well, that seems about it. If anyone knows about the Mushrooms of Time arc late in the series, they'll get the ending. I LOVED that part, easily one of my favorite bits in all of Ranma. Anyway, yes, Sakaki definately ate one, that was her at the end. As for whoever else ate them, it's free for you to decided. I might make another fic of them afterwards, but don't count on it. Well, like I said, no point in prolonging. It was happy and fun, and I am alittle sad it's over, but I'm very thankful to all of you who kept reading, even til the end. Be kewl.


End file.
